The Pros and Cons to Disrespecting One's Elders
by Kariki Neroli
Summary: Edmund/Nicolae one of the new NPC that'll be introduced soon . Written for the Nicolae fanthread in the GCD. :D WARNING: Yes, it's slash with many implied things


Edmund sipped his scotch thoughtfully as he watched the figure asleep on the bed.

_I have the worse luck when it comes romance._ He thought to himself, leaning back in the velvet chair. _Vanessa, while very attractive, had turned out to be a sexual deviant. And in all honesty, if that hussy Liam had gotten a date from her... best not think on that. And Lex, well, he wasn't as faithful as most lovers. Not entirely his fault, Gambino made those uniforms very form fitting..._

The figure on the bed turned over, causing the blankets to drop lower on the naked back. Edmund held his breath for a moment, sure the other would wake in just a moment. He sighed when he heard the soft snores start once again.

The figure on the bed, Nicolae, turned again, hugging a pillow to his chest now. The blankets slipped further down Nicolae's back, half of it now on the floor and gravity was determined to be obeyed. The younger man groaned softly in his sleep, a hand grasping toward the slipping blankets. After a few seconds, the sleeping gypsy seemed to give up and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

_Then there's Nicolae._ Edmund took another sip of the alcohol. _The man was an arrogant thorn in his side. Snide remarks and shady dealings, all the while smirking that infuriating smirk. Just the fact that the gypsy had appeared right when those monsters started appearing is reason for caution._

Edmund watched the scene in curious silence.

Unconscious, Nicolae was misleadingly innocent.

Gravity finally won as the blankets, in an avalanche of fabric, the blankets spilled over the side of the bed to pile on the floor. The now blanket-less and very much naked Nicolae obliviously slept on. Edmund wouldn't be surprised to learn that Nicolae always slept naked and, judging by his tossing and turning, with little to no blanket.

Edmund's eyes were drawn to the small clock on the beside as the minute hand flicked over the 12 and downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed, announcing it was three in the morning. With the last of the little bells faded away, Edmund was reminded why he was awake at such a late hour. He glared sourly at the peacefully sleeping figure who remained unaware of his blanket stealing and the literal kicking of the bed's true owner out of it.

When the glare did nothing to disturb Nicolae, Edmund sighed and stood. He downed what was left of the scotch and set the tumbler down. After making sure his robe was still tied, Edmund calmly walked over to the bed and picked up the fallen blankets and began straightening them out. Never let it be said he was without manners, even if his guest was without them.

Edmund glanced down at his 'guest', eyes quickly catching the large bruise on the tanned shoulder. From the fight earlier that night when he had all but thrown the gypsy against the bookcase. There were more bruises and scratches, not all from him.

There had been a proper battle earlier that evening against a couple of the monsters which had ultimately lead to Nicolae being forced to spend the night in Durem. Travel at night was too dangerous to do alone which meant Nicolae would not be getting back to his wagon in Barton that night. The gypsy's insistence that he had no gold for a hotel room which left Edmund to offer him a guest room for the night. He knew he'd regret it before the words had finished passing his lips.

Nicolae had smirked, silver eyes gleaming in the dimming light, and accepted after faking a reluctant decline.

Edmund couldn't remember just what started the fight though he suspected it was Nicolae's general lack of respect toward him. Glib remarks to openly sarcastic assumptions based on Edmund's style, clothing, manner and so forth.

From the moment Nicolae entered the house, things were hazy in Edmund's memory but as soon as he had grabbed the gypsy's coat and slammed his against the nearby bookcase, his memory cleared.

He remembered the pale eyes widening in surprise and a tinge of fear before hardening in anger. The punch had been hard and unexpected. Nicolae had shoved Edmund away and quickly took up a fighting stance. Edmund had taken up his own stance and the two had tried to stare the other down. Nicolae had been the first to break the stare and attacked which was what Edmund was waiting for. Edmund easily avoided the attack and pushed Nicolae away which angered the gypsy more.

By the end of it, after Nicolae had gotten a few lucky hits in, Edmund had him pinned by the wrists against the bookshelf once again. Edmund could see the fury in those pale eyes but physically, the fight was over for Nicolae. The younger man was panting hard from overexertion and his sweaty brown hair was sticking to equally sweaty skin.

The adrenaline from the fight, the feel of the tense muscles under his hands, and the panting chest pressed against his own were what changed the course of events.

Before common sense could tell him other wise, he was kissing Nicolae, demanding and hard. The younger man stilled and didn't move for a few moments before returning the kiss with equal ferocity.

Edmund shook his head free of the memory as he finished with the blankets and threw them back over the bed and it's occupant, who still didn't wake.

Shaking his head in mild disbelief, Edmund walked around the room, turning off the lights he had turned on after his abrupt awakening. As Edmund climbed back into the bed, he paused, frowning as he noticed his pillow missing.

. Edmund thought, seeing the missing pillow was, in fact, the one Nicolae was hugging in his sleep. Deciding manners didn't extend to sharing one's favorite pillow, Edmund grabbed the pillow and yanked it away. Nicolae's eyes blinked open in confusion. He looked over at Edmund - who was fluffing the pillow - with a small frown.

Annoying pest

"I was using that..." he yawned softly, turning to watch Edmund lay down. He smirked slightly. "Though, can't expect an old man to share his pillows. Can't have you working with a bad back, now can we?"

Edmund mentally growled and tried to ignore the smirking man.

"This bed is surprisingly soft. Is it one of those therapeutic ones?" Nicolae continued, smirk growing. "The kind they recommend for the grandparents when normal beds are too rough on those aged bones - "

He smirked up at Edmund who had, in a flurry of speed, pinned Nicolae to the bed.

"You should respect your elders."

"Make me." The smirk persisted.


End file.
